What Could Have Been
by Mr Steal Your Girl
Summary: It's been three years since Judy Hopps and Nick P. Wilde last met. What would happen if they saw each other once again? Would anything happen? What could have been for the sly fox and the dumb bunny? THREE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Waking up for Nick P. Wilde was never easy. Foxes were never suppose to be morning people. He rolled out of bed trudged into the shower. As the warm water massaged Nick's backside, he noticed an orange and white figure appear near the sink. Nick blinked his eyes a couple of times and now realized this was his girlfriend, Vicky.

"Nngh, is that you, Vicky?" Nick asked, still half asleep. The vixen giggled and turned around, smiling at her boyfriends sleepy face.

"Babe, you really hate morning's, don't you?" Vicky laughed, turning back around and starting to brush her teeth.

Nick washed his fur quickly and got out of the shower, joining his girlfriend by the sink. Nick still had his, at least this is what Vicky calls it, adorable sleepy face. Vicky giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, baby" she whispered into his ear.

Nick chuckled and smiled charmingly, "Aw come on, it's my birthday and all I get is that lousy kiss?"

"Just be patient, Nicky. By the way, we have lunch today for your birthday, so don't forget about it!", Vicky reminded Nick, while she went into the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah I won't", Nick promised, while combing his fur.

Nick's birthday was also a reminder of another event. The day Judy Hopps came into his life. After all this time trying to forget the silly, dumb bunny, he still couldn't get her out of his head. Two years ago today was when he first met her and helped her solve the Night Howler case. At the end of the Night Howler case, Nick decided to not join the police, but instead, he went back to college and got a degree in business finance. He couldn't understand why he didn't join the force. He just felt he would be holding back his favorite bunny if he joined, like he'd get in her way of her rising stardom. Sure she begged and pleaded for him to join the force, but ultimately, he wasn't budging. It's been three years since he last seen Judy and he still thinks about her

"Huh, dumb bunny...", Nick thought while walking to the kitchen.

Sure, Nick did occasionally talk with her on the phone and heard about her popularity. Hell, he even saw her on "Good Morning Zootopia" two times. People were just obsessed with her. But, who could blame them? Her story was one everyone could fall in love with. A small town bunny, who, against all odds, manages to defeat the big, bad predators.

Nick came into the kitchen to see his beautiful girlfriend washing dishes. He first met Vicky at a local bar one night, days after the Night Howler case. He was off the walls, and supposedly, very drunk, also. Nick decided he should black out every night the days following the Night Howler case, because he didn't know how else to preoccupy his time. He met Vicky by spilling a drink on her. Somehow, Nick talked his way around and actually got Vicky to go home with him. Don't ask Nick how he did it though, he doesn't remember. Anyway, one thing led to another and then Nick and Vicky were an item.

"Hey, babe, breakfast is on the table.", Vicky chirped sweetly as she scrubbed a pan. Nick looked over to see pancake and bacon strung together to look like a smiling face with a bottle of "Aunt Jackrabbit's" syrup next to it.

Nick walked up behind Vicky and hugged her from behind, kissing her neck while saying, "Anything else you want to give the birthday boy, huh?"

"Nick!" she giggled, while playfully trying to hit him. "Not right now! Can't you see the kids outside staring!", she yelped, trying to pry Nick off.

"Aw, come on, 'Carrots-" Nick stopped short and backed away from Vicky, his paw covering his snout.

"Vic, baby, I didn't mea-"

"Nick", she sniffed, "I thought you put whoever 'Carrots' is behind you...why do you always to call me that!", Vicky yelled, tears running down her snout.

"I'm sorr-"

"No, never mind. It's alright", Vicky sniffed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "Nick, I'm gonna go...I'll see you at 11:30 for lunch at The Lion Prince?"

"Vicky, please just list-"

"I gotta go, see you Nicky." Vicky said, leaving out the front door of the house.

"Wow, way to blow big time, Wilde" Nick said aloud, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 **THIS STORY WILL BE A TWO-SHOT. 3/18/16 WILL BE THE DATE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS POSTED. PROBABLY AROUND 8 OR 9 PM**


	2. Old Faces, New Faces

"Damn it!", Nick cursed, sitting in traffic. He was supposed to be at the Lion Prince at 11:30. Nick glanced towards the car's clock and read the time, 11:40. Nick sighed irritably and shrunk down in his car. This isn't what he needed right now. Being late to your pissed off girlfriends lunch plans wasn't a good way to start off the day. Nick looked out the window and his heart stopped. A female bunny was sitting outside a cafe with, what it looked to be her boyfriend, who was also a bunny. Nick's heart started to beat rapidly while he started to growl.

"Carrots?" he thought, his mind spiraling into chaos.

The bunny then turned around and Nick realized, with relief, that is wasn't his favorite rabbit. What was wrong with him? Why did he care? No way a fox would love a silly rabbit...right? Nick's thoughts were disrupted by a angry honk from the car behind him. It seemed the traffic was finally clearing up. With another relieved sigh, Nick sped away.

Nick finally made it to the Lion Prince at 11:46. He got out of the car quickly and walked briskly towards the restaurant. He quickly found his beautiful girlfriend sitting in a booth at the back of the restaurant.

"Sorry I'm late.", said a clearly exhausted Nick. Vicky, god bless her, smiled, her eyes filled with love.

"Jeez, two more minutes more and I was going to order a shot.", Vicky teased, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Get me a shot anyway, after the terrible traffic I went through, I need one", Nick shot back, sitting across from her.

"Aw, you poor kit, maybe I can make it up to you later...", Vicky smiled leaning over onto the table, lust dancing in her eyes.

"I would sure like that.", Nick replied, pecking his girlfriend on the lips.

The date was going off without a hitch. It was so far, so good. The waiter, who was a pig, came over and took our order. Nick and Vicky were waiting for their food when they heard a huge commotion over near the entrance.

"Officer Hopps, sign my face!" Nick heard someone scream.

"Of-ficer H-hops?" Nick stuttered, beads of sweat trickling down his face. Vicky must've noticed the apprehensive look, because she then asked:

"Babe, everything okay?", Vicky wondered, resting her paw on his head. Nick took one look into Vicky's worry-filled eyes and his body became wracked with guilt.

"Y-yes! Of course e-everything is okay, just wondering w-what all the commotion is.", Nick replied, feeling bad about having to lie. But Vicky couldn't find out. She couldn't find out the girl Nick used to call 'Carrots'. Or even worse, find out Nick probably still loves her. Nick glanced back towards the entrance and connected eyes with Judy Hopps. The look of Judy's violet gaze was so entrancing, he couldn't look away. She was wearing one of her ruby red dresses that hugged her body perfectly. Damn, she was just so...beautiful. Nick then noticed his favorite rabbit marching over to him and Vicky, dragging another bunny behind her. Nick's face of happiness contorted into a face of utter terror. She couldn't see Vick and Nick out together, it would break her heart, or at least he thought. Nick quickly brought up his tail, which shielded his face from Judy and the other rabbit.

"Nick! Is that you?", Judy squealed, going in and squeezing the air out of Nick. Vicky eyes narrowed at the sudden show of affection, but realized she was only a rabbit.

"I'ma sorry, Ia don'ta thinka I knowa who you are?", Nick replied with a thick accent. Vicky picked up on Nick's signs but couldn't contain her giggles and blew away the disguise.

"Jeez Nick, I think this is a new low for you. Trying to trick an old friend into thinking she's got the wrong guy.", Judy said, shaking her head, while the rabbit behind her chuckled.

"Eh, can it, Ears. What are you doing here in this dump? Don't you have TV show appearances to make, huh?" Nick replied, a smirk inching onto his face.

Judy giggled and said, "Nope, not for awhile at least. Here Nick, I like you to meet Dylan. He's my 'date' for tonight." The second Nick heard that he tensed up and accidentally kicked his girlfriend under the table, making her slightly yelp, giving Nick a nasty glare.

"Nice to meet you, man. Where did you meet this dumb bunny, anyway? Bunny Borough?", Nick teased, receiving a glare from Judy, and a chuckle from Dylan.

"Actually, no. I met Judes here from work. See, I'm an Actuary and when someone robbed the bank I work at, Judy was the one who interviewed me as a eye witness. From there, we pretty much hit it off, though it is hard when your girlfriend is a big star like her, *chuckle*", Dylan said, putting his arm around Judy's waist. Nick's left eye started to twitch.

"Why do I already hate this guy?" Nick thought, while he clawed the underside of the table.

"Nick, who is this pretty lady, huh", Judy teased, elbowing my gut.

"Well, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Vicky. Vicky this is Judy Hopps, the most famous pig-uh, I mean cop.", Nick teased, his charming smile working its way onto his face. Judy stuck out her tongue at Nick and greeted Vicky. Then, Judy and Dylan said they have to go back to their table and order. Before Judy left though, she grabbed my and whispered in my ear:

"Way to go, Nick. Now don't mess this up. Something tells me she's a keeper." Judy whispered, kissing Nick on the cheek and waving to Vicky. Judy then returned to her table.

"Now that was a nice looking couple, huh Nick?", Vicky said, smiling sweetly.

Nick snorted and looked over at Judy, "Yeah, if that's a nice looking couple, than we must be godly.", Nick responded, hearing Vicky's cute giggling in the background. Nick studied Judy's facial expression and she looked...happy? Or was that just a facade? Probably not, Nick knew when Judy Hopps was being genuine and this had to be one of those times. But why does knowing that just eat me up inside?

Nick sighed irritably and slumped down in his chair.

"What could've been? I wonder", Nick thought, looking out the dark sky lit up by the lights of Zootopia.

 **Turns out this might be a three-shot instead, so could you please...REVIEW THIS STORY. IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO KEEP GOING.**


End file.
